<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel World, Cruel Reality. by ShepherdV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174092">Cruel World, Cruel Reality.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2'>ShepherdV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sans is the reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Zombie-nity, Ebott Town Is A Base Infrastructure For Survivor, F/F, F/M, Frisk Is A Male, Frisk isn't mute, Gen, Human And Monster Live Together To Survive, Instead They Isolated Themselves In Ebott Town To Survive, M/M, Monster Fight Without Magic, Monster Is Magicless, Monster Never Sealed In The Underground, Monster Now Has Determination, Multi, Nice Humanity, Original Character - Freeform, Papyrus (Underapocalypse) Is Still Babybones, Papyrus Has Savage Tongue, Post-Apocalypse Ending, Sans (Underapocalypse) Is The Captain, Zombies, metaphorically, reader is sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re a Sans and you’re in apocalyptic world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sans is the reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Migraine Addition.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292569">ZombieTale</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisori/pseuds/Kamisori">Kamisori</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to try this zombie's story so here it is. Please enjoy~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-Sans-</p><p> </p><p>“There’s another place we could raid, <em>here</em>, but the place is full of <em>them</em>, and we can’t bring to much troops, due because the place is quite crowded and hard to reach with foot, honestly I can do it alone, Undyne.”</p><p>“No, Sans, it will be dangerous, you said it yourself, the place is full of <em>it</em>, we can’t lose you too Sans, we already lost many people last few years. Besides, you can’t leave Papyrus alone here, you two already lost your father, he doesn’t need to lose his brother as well, he still a babybones, Sans.”</p><p>“Heh, looks like you’re really worried about me, but sorry I decided to be single forever.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Okay, joking aside, but please don’t guilt trip me again, <strong>it wouldn’t good for you</strong>. But, you’re right, I can’t lose myself right now, Paps still need me.”</p><p>“You already save my life Sans, you save my Soulmates and I will forever in debt to you.”</p><p>“.. How is Alphys, Is she okay?”</p><p>“Still shaken up, but she refused to be quite while others trying to survive, this apocalypse.”</p><p>“Is she still in the Lab? You know just like me, that it’s already pointless to search for cure.”</p><p>“I will not argue this with you now, Sans. Now get some rest, you already scavenging the around, we already have enough supplies for another month, the farm and the garden will produce some satisfying addition supplies in the next week, so we don’t have to be worry about food for a while.”</p><p>“That’s good, but why you told me this?”</p><p>“You’re the Captain, Sans, just like the Queen said, and because of you, I realize I’m not a leader material, I’m just a brute who always scream in the middle of battle.”</p><p>“Oy, oy, don’t degrade yourself, Sharkface. If it’s not you, more <em>dust</em> we will force to eat.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sans, have a nice night.”</p><p>“You too, Sharkface, tell Alphys I said hi.”</p><p>“You bet it!” And she’s gone, it has been a long day and he just want to sleep on his comfy couch in home after this, walking through the base, he greets everyone on his way to the house, well, who doesn’t know Sans the Captain Hunter? The one who lead the monster and a few humans to fight the infected, the one who sacrifice everything in his life to save the uninfected ones.</p><p>“Sans, you are home in one piece I see.”</p><p>“Sans, Welcome home!”</p><p>“Sans, here some snack for your brother.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks guys, Paps will like this.” He said, the base inhabitants always treat him like this, like he’s a hero, honestly, he don’t like that, yet they need someone to look up for, and someone who can ease their fear, because of that, he don’t have other choice to live in their expectation. They don’t need any more negativity with the world is already give them, but of course, too much positivity isn’t necessary as well, what they need is to be realist, to see the truth without bending it to be bad or good.</p><p>“Sans!” Ah, it’s Doggo.</p><p>“Sup Doggo, what do you need?”</p><p>“Queen ask for your presence tomorrow, bring Papyrus as well if you want.”</p><p>“Uh.. what happen?”</p><p>“No clue, well, I have another thing to do, see you tomorrow, Captain.” Uh, please just call him Sans.</p><p>“See ya, Doggo.” It’s hard to be captain of hunters, with the human zombies roaming around, it’s already hard enough to make living on the surface. It’s been 3 years after you being reincarnated to this world, to own this body, of course Papyrus know about this, you know if you lie about this it wouldn’t be good for the both of you, he accepted that easily, for being his brother <em>once again</em>, you felt guilty to replace his brother in his life, but Papyrus said he should be thank you, because of you, he doesn’t need to be alone in this world.</p><p>To be honest it’s your AU, the UnderApocalypse, another AU you created in your previous life as an anon, it was discontinued when Sans died because he sacrificed himself to save a human toddler, yeah that was Frisk in this world. You planned this story to be Frisk and Papyrus centric, they’re a sibling who tried to survive this world, but now you replace Sans soul and living in his body alternate everything in the script, and of course you don’t know what will happen because you doesn’t write that story anymore.</p><p>UnderApocalypse was an Undertale AU, where a world suffers a virus called Z-Virus, the virus that transform humans to walking undead, because of this human become rare, and many monsters dusted instead become like them, because virus can’t grow in monster’s body because monster is made by pure of magic, there’s no meat or cell for virus to be the host of it. Zombie can’t be killed with magic, it’s just would triggering a mutation and makes the zombie more powerful with magic, it’s has to be killed manually.</p><p>In this AU, monster was never sealed in the underground, the war never wages between the monster and human, besides WW I and WW 2. Unfortunately, you have to live in this world for the rest of your life, luckily, you were a hunter back then, you are experienced with firearms and surviving skills, yet strangely you don’t know your name, your parents or your past, you just remember something related to this story.</p><p>In this AU, your Sans was younger than other alternate versions, and of course your Paps is still young, he still shorter an inch than you. Your AU Papyrus, isn’t like the original Papyrus who has so much Positivity, yours was more likely realist and blunt, he has sharp tongue, even if he doesn’t have one, but you found that skeleton has tongue, well pseudo-tongue, like ecto-tongue. <em>Blep</em>.</p><p>The Ebott Base, was originally Ebott town, before the uninfected human and monsters barricaded and isolated the town and transform it to be a base. Unfortunately, we have to survive our own, because another closest base is two continents far from here, where the King of monster are now. Before the apocalypse happen, the king was traveling to Asia for international speech for the monster rights and so on. Because of that, he trapped in that place and don’t know how and when he can back here, without a plane or a ship.</p><p>It was a mess back there, your father, Gaster was one of the scientists to find the cure or vaccine, but there’s a massacre happened in his lab, the scientist was killed without mercy by someone, their motive still unknown. Gaster was a good Dadster, for you and Paps, he just busied with the vaccine, and made him rarely home or spend his time with his famlily, but Sans know it’s for greater good, so he supported his dad choice and raise Papyrus by himself.</p><p>Yet it wasn’t a good end, it wasn’t even the end, the pandemic and the panic of the humanity increased when they heard the scientist who assigned to find the cure was slaughtered. There was a place that government couldn’t control them and ended a whole continent being infected, there’s no survivor there.</p><p>You write Sans as a reliable person, not too lazy, sweet brother, maybe a bit altruism and heroism because of his condition and his soul trait being justice and perseverance, this is why he was assigned as captain by the queen instead. Sans was trained his body to not relied to magic, he trained his physical power and intelligent with spars and puzzles strategy. He was a genius hunter, a reliable captain and sweet brother, when you know you write his fate to be dead, it always makes your soul hurt with guilt.</p><p>“I’m home!” Home sweet home, the first time you came in this world you hesitate to call this building as your home, but Paps is your home, and if this Paps home, it would make this building as your home as well.</p><p>“STEP BACK!” Instinctively, you grab your Semi-Auto Rifle, when you heard Paps screaming from the basement, you ran to his place.</p><p>“Paps!”</p><p>“Brother!” You found him with another skeletons here, who looks like you and Paps..</p><p><strong>What the fuck</strong>.. you never write like this, this is shouldn’t ever happen, this is deviated far from your plot, you never planned to write them to enter this world!</p><p>The other alternate versions of you were stand in front of you, stiffened because your and Paps firearms.</p><p>“he-hey can we talk–”</p><p>“Did I ask you to talk? Step back or I’ll shoot.” You used your captain voice.</p><p>“hey ya little shi–” You shoot the edgy version of you near his legs, he automatically dodged and fall on his butt.</p><p>“My words weren’t empty, step back or I will not miss again.” They nodded completely terrified with your statement.</p><p>“You.” You pointed to the blue hoodie one, you know him as Classic Sans, but when you called it, it’s felt so weird, and made you feel irritated.</p><p>“Why are you here?” <strong>TALK</strong>.</p><p>“we– well, can you put down your weapon first?”</p><p>“Talk, I will not say it again.” Your finger itched to pull the trigger.</p><p>He talked, you surprised because you didn’t expect to be this easy to make him talk, as you know Classic was the most hard-skulled skeleton you ever heard. But maybe, because there’s your brother presence here, your little brother isn’t really different from babybones version of his brother.</p><p>“Shit.” Of course, it would be the machine problem, but why they ended in here instead in Classic’s world?</p><p>“LANGUAGE!” The Swap Sans and Original Papyrus screamed, ugh, to be honest you don’t hate them because of their lack of volume control, but this day is long enough to make you irritated with loud sounds.</p><p>“…” You sighed, you told your Papyrus to put down his Pump Shotgun, you can feel migraine coming and invade your head.</p><p>“You’re an adult right? Can you even control your voice?” Your Papyrus said, you nearly snorted as he said that. That was really blunt, you could see Swap Sans and O’Paps’s face, that was priceless.</p><p>“First let’s go to the living room, we discussed this while drink tea.” You lead them exit the basement, you told them to NOT touch anything, but your edgy was rule breaker, and that made your brother shoot him again, but of course, he dodged it before the bullet landed on his body. You sighed and approached him, you already enough with his attitude, he should be grateful you accepted him and let him live in this house, but he needs more warning now.</p><p>“Let me rephrase again, <strong>if you don’t want to follow what we say we can end it here, and let me tell you something you <em>don’t want to make me angry</em></strong>.” Clutching his red sweater, you could see his eye lights disappeared and he sweated like there’s no tomorrow. Nodded so fast, at least your message conveyed well to him.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” The black Paps screamed and approached you, you saw the glimpse of your brother, before he throwing <em>that</em> to Fell Papyrus. When the that impacted with Fell’s skull, it’s exploded with white smokes.</p><p>“…!..?...!!!!” A mute bomb, makes the affected will lose their voice for a few hours. Usually, it’s used to the person who couldn’t quiet in the middle of mission or scavenging.</p><p>“Is there someone want to <em>scream</em> again?” Your Paps, <em>you need to give the others nickname fast</em>, said while playing the harmless bomb ball with his hands.</p><p>“It’s the last warning for you and your brother, once again I know you break the rule or not following our words, you can say goodbye and sleep outside, got it?” You don’t need an answer, because it’s not a request nor a question, it’s a statement.</p><p>The rest of walk was silent, after you all arrived in the living room, you told them to sit on the sofa, <em>huh</em> well that’s your heaven now full of your alternate versions, you told Paps to tell them about this world while you make the tea, he nodded and saluted you, heh.</p><p>Tea, you intentionally serve tea rather than coffee, just for two reason, one is coffee is for you and you alone, to scavenge such a best quality instant-coffee was never really easy, so of course, you don’t want to share it to stranger, two is just to spite them, you know you’re coffee person just like them, but sometimes you prefer tea after stressful day, and that day is today.</p><p>After a few minutes you get out from the kitchen and serve the tea, your brother still talk about the world, the others is quietly listen your brother.</p><p>“bullshit.” The edgy you, <em>well you will call him Red instead</em>, said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“this is bullshit! there’s no zombie exist, that just a story from movie and books!”</p><p>“Then why don’t you get the <em>fucking</em> out from here, walk and see yourself, if you have such a stamina for rambling and denied what I already told you, why don’t you use that to prove yourself right?” Wow, slow Paps, you will slice him with your tongue if you have to be that sharp.</p><p>“ya little shit.” He grumbled and walk and exit the house, before his Paps followed him, you stopped him.</p><p>“Hey I don’t think it’s a good idea to follow him, dude, you still mute until later, you’re vulnerable.” He scoffed and ignored your suggestion, welp, you’re not in charge for their safety anyways, so why do you care, shrugged you look at the remaining group. You can see them, Tale brothers, Swap brothers, and Swapfell brother. Swapfell Sans here looks more mature than Fell Paps, maybe you can invite him with you to the scavenge hunter team, he will be a great leader platoon.</p><p>“Any other denials here?” None.</p><p>“Good, if you want to ask something this is the time.”</p><p>“.. well your brother story was covered the most of our question to be honest, but the monster here never sealed in underground?”</p><p>“No, if you mean there’s a possibility for us to sealed in Underground, then we will gladly accept it, it’s better to be isolated rather than fight some undead for living.” You said when you see some envious in their eye lights. Swap Sans, <em>you decided to call him Berry, just like the other fans called him</em>, raised his hand.</p><p>“CAN – Can We See The Sun?” You sighed and a small smile bloomed on your face.</p><p>“Well it’s not like I don’t let you but, it’s already too late to see the sun, it’s already set 3 minutes ago. But, you can see the stars tonight if you want, but before that, we have rules here, if you want to live in this base for a <em>while</em>, you can’t be a lazy person, if you do, the queen will throw you away from the base, we don’t need any burdens here,” You stopped yourself and look at the skeleton, strangely they just quiet.</p><p>“That’s Acceptable.” The Swapfell Sans, <em>Black</em>, finally said something, yeah you don’t read him wrong, he will be a great companion in this base.</p><p>“You have to work, you have to learn to <strong>kill</strong>, you have to learn how to use firearms and knife, because zombie can’t be killed with magic, you all have to learn physical fight skill.”</p><p>“what do you mean they can’t be killed with magic?” The Swap Papyrus decided to ask. He will be Stretch from now.</p><p>“Well, there’s no knowledge why or how the virus appeared, it’s firstly invaded the Asia continents, but there’s a possibility that virus was evolved into something that makes the dead walking around because of magic, but there’s no concrete proof about that. And we already witnessed someone tried to kill them with magic, but instead make them back to death, they just triggering mutation and made the zombie stronger.”</p><p>“How About The Vaccine?” You remembered your father, and your brother suddenly walk away from the rest of you, you let him, he needs some time to be alone.</p><p>“There’s no vaccine, the scientists who assigned to find the cure was murdered by someone with unknown motives. <em>He was murdered</em>.” You signaled them, that Gaster here wasn’t in the void, instead he already dead with honor with him.</p><p>“<strong>Don’t</strong> <strong>waste <em>anything</em></strong>. Scavenging for supplies is hard like hell, if you want eat something outside of eating time, you have to go to search it for yourself, but of course, before that you will trained to fight physically. There’s no ketchup, mustard, honey or any other condiments for snack, it’s belongs to the kitchen, if you want that, scavenge it for yourself, got it? Don’t steal anything, or you will lose your hand, <em>literally</em>.”</p><p>“Eating time here is breakfast and dinner, there’s no snack time or lunch, so better eat something when it’s time for breakfast, if you skip, then there’s no waivers for your mistake. If you caught eat <strong><em>the supplies</em></strong> outside eating time, you will lose your hand, <em>literally again</em>.”</p><p>“Portions will be delivered usually twice in a week, someone who accept it would be the one who responsible with it. But, usually <em>my </em>Paps is the one who accept it, so you don’t you dare to touch it, or Paps will cut your hand.”</p><p>“If someone want to cook for eating time, the kitchen is open, but I will be the one who cook for now, I hope there’s no picky eater here.” You said, because there’s Papyrus who eat dino-cereals for breakfast and always make spaghetti to eat, there’s Taco maniac Berry and Burritos freak Black.</p><p>“Any other–?”</p><p>“CAPTAIN!” Doggo enter the house without warning made you stopped your word.</p><p>“What is it?” Alarming Sans could feel Doggo’s panic.</p><p>“A HORDE!”</p><p>“PAPYRUS! GET YOUR AMUNITION!” You screamed and run towards the gate of the base, you ignored everything around and focused with one thing, <em>massacre the horde and protect the base</em>.</p><p>“Status!” You said, when you see some of hunter team presence.</p><p>“There’s some in 1 o’clock and 10 o’clock, southwest.”</p><p>“I will go to the field, cover me.”</p><p>“ROGER!” The gate closed quickly as it’s opened when you run towards the horde, to make minimum ammo waste, you have to kill it with knife and fighting skill.</p><p>Fear become excitement, that was the power of UnderApocalypse Sans, he makes the thrill into fighting instinct. Smiling maniacally, while slicing the undead body, even singing happily on the pile of the undead corpse. Your friend covers your behind as you focused with the front of you, the sound of gunfire and scream from the undead were always a beautiful song in your metaphorically ears.</p><p>“OY!” Suddenly there’s a loud sound behind in front of you, it’s edgy you, Red, who carried his limping brother on his shoulder, you ran towards him and help him with his brother.</p><p>“You still can run?”</p><p>“what the fuck is wrong in this place!? i can’t shortcut!” Well it’s not surprising, because you as well can’t perform shortcut, you think you don’t have it, because Sans was still young to learn void magic, or because you never write that Sans can shortcut, but now, it’s strange that Red cannot do shortcut as well.</p><p>“Just shut up and try to balance my speed, we need to treat your brother quick.”</p><p>[Status?] You talked into your walkie-talkie.</p><p>[Clear, we clean them up.]</p><p>[Continue to scan up around, until it’s really clear.]</p><p>[Roger!]</p><p>“What happened to him?” You asked after you three arrived at the gate, you told your dog subordinate to bring a healer.</p><p>“that thing bit hi–” Before he finished his sentence, you pointed your Rifle to his brother, but before you pull the trigger, he pushed you away from his brother.</p><p>“what ta fuck ‘r ya doing!?”</p><p>“Move or I will shoot you too.” You said, and he should know you mean every word of it, his eye lights disappeared, he made himself to be meat shield for his brother, it’s sad view, but you don’t need any more trouble, his brother need to be exterminate before the possibility come true.</p><p>When the zombie bites a monster, they should be dust after they bit by them. But strangely, Fell Paps doesn’t dust till now, and you fear the virus will evolved inside him.</p><p>“What happen, Captain?” One of your subordinates asked.</p><p>“The skeleton behind him, already infected.” They raised their guns instantly.</p><p>“I will not say it again, move or I will shoot you.”</p><p>“then go ahead! if you want ta kill my bro, you have ta step over my dust!” Your shuddered, you know this scene very well. He is a good brother, but you can’t sacrifice all of your subordinates just for one skeleton stranger.</p><p>“Gladly..” You hesitate, <em>you hesitate</em>, your hand shaking like a leaf, you can’t pull the trigger, <em>you hesitate</em>, this is the first time since <strong><em>you</em></strong> <em>hesitate</em>.</p><p>“Sans!” Your brother called, you stared at him, he just gave you an unreadable stare. You clenched your jaw, fuck, this is difficult, your moral screamed at you this is wrong, but your duty side said it’s necessary.</p><p>“UNDYNE!” Tsk, you know you will regret this later.</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>“Bring his brother to Alphys, tell her code: Black.” She nodded and carried his brother to her Soulmate’s lab.</p><p>“And you..” You pointed your weapon to Red, before he followed Undyne.</p><p>“This mess is your fault, so you will responsible of what will happen to your brother. If you follow and believe my brother words, this is will not happen, but of course, because of your stubbornness it happened anyway.” You stab him with your words, you felt guilty, but you don’t show it.</p><p>“Almost of children here were orphans, they lost their parents during hunt or battle with horde of zombies. You have to be grateful your brother still <em>alive</em>, because every monster who got bit by zombie were instantly dusted a second after being bit by them. But it didn’t happen to your brother, so there’s possibility to him to transform into one of <em>them</em> so,” You take your Sig Sauer P226 from your hip holster.</p><p>“<em>If</em> he becomes one of them, <strong><em>you</em> have to shoot him on the spot</strong>.” You said and handed the gun to him. You don’t need his answer, you walk away from him and walk to the nearest sentry.</p><p>“Report.”</p><p>“We lost 980 of .380 ACP and 450 Shotgun Shells, we also spent 3 hand grenade and 2 ammos of ATM – 4.” Fuck that was a waste, but what really matters is the base is safe now.</p><p>“Tell <em>Blacksmith</em> to produce some more ammunitions, is there any other injured?”</p><p>“None, Captain.”</p><p>“Well you’re dismissed, rest well my soldiers”</p><p>“Roger!” You saluted them for the last time and then left without any words.</p><p>“fuck..” Your feel your head want to explode, your vision blurred a bit, you are exhausted, this day was a long and stressful day.</p><p>“Sans.” Your brother supported your balance before your body impact the ground, you feel really tired, this day is a mess for you, and the arrival of your alternate version was a good additional migraine for your head.</p><p>“You need a good sleep for now, Sans.” You want to passed out in your sleeping bags, but with this chaos you doubt you will have a peaceful night.</p><p>“I still have to write a report today, Paps.”</p><p>“I will do that, and you go to your sleeping bag. Got it?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, <em>Vice-Captain</em>.” You smiled at his flustered face, it’s cute. At least, you have your brother here, you have Paps, you’re not alone.</p><p>“We skipped the dinner time.”</p><p>“Then we just have to cook some more for breakfast tomorrow.” You said before the dark consume you.</p><p> </p><p>-To be Continued-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aspirin, Extra Portion, Please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lullaby, Stargazing, first day in Apocalyptic World, Classic cliché shenanigans and more additional migraines, this chapter isn't a good day for Sans (UnderApocalypse)'s metaphorical brain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm.. well this isn't what I thought but oh well..</p><p>Enjoy the story~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-Papyrus-</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, we’re already missed the dinner, so just like the rules we can’t eat now, please resist yourself and sleep it away.” Little Papyrus said to the guest.</p><p>“But..”</p><p>“It’s not like we’re not allowing you to eat, but we live with portions here, so we have to be careful with our supplies, even we’re just two in the past, sometimes we can’t eat at all. So please hold on for now.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“where we can sleep?”</p><p>“There’s sleeping bags, in the basement, we don’t have beds here or lots of room, so you can use those and sleep there, if you don’t want that then you can sleep outside.” There’s it is, his sharp tongue.</p><p>“.. we take the basement, there’s no worries.”</p><p>“Ok, please wake up early tomorrow so we can start the lesson.” And then he left without anymore word, walked to his brother office, now he needs to write the report for the queen tomorrow, what they lost, what they gain, new inhabitants and about the horde.</p><p>His <em>not so </em>brother is so cool, he always be a reliable captain, strong willed monster. When he woke up from his long slumber 2 years ago, he knew his brother isn’t the same person anymore, it’s like his other side coin of him, same yet so different.</p><p>One day, he talked to him, told him everything and he knew that was not a lie, he was his creator, his world creator, his world’s writer. That time he felt so much rage inside him, he’s the one who responsible with his dad’s death and this world condition.</p><p>But,</p><p>He’s the one who made his brother live until now, replace him to be his brother, and because of that he’s not alone, if he didn’t, he would suffer in this world alone. When he thought about that, his rage just went out instantly, he speechless and didn’t know what to do, but his body just walked to this person and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Crying his eyes out, screaming like a banshee, gratefully, he thanked to whoever sent this person to be beside him, to care him like a big brother, sang him a song before he sleep, feed him while eating, teaching him how to fight, how to kill those undead, how to survive.</p><p>For now, he needs to repay him, to protect him from a far when he needs to be on the field, covers his back, assist and helps him with whatever he has. Even if he’s not his brother, he still looks up, respect and idolize him like a big brother.</p><p>“…” Scan the scattered papers on the table he began to write the report, about the horde, the ammunition and the sudden guess from another world. There’s no need to lie.</p><p>To be honest, he doesn’t like these guests obviously, they came from the happy go lucky round world, the world that doesn’t suffer like his, no undead walking around nor sounds of gunfire crazy around. <em>Envy</em>, they have a good life, laughing around, eating ice cream, didn’t worry about lose family or lose their life and future. <em>Permanently</em>.</p><p>His soul radiated anger, helplessness and envy, but he knew that he can’t blame his brother, his creator, he didn’t know that this world, <em>his world</em> would become real.</p><p>Yet,</p><p>He already got used with this environment, with this kind of thrilling life, to use the gun like a pro and to lead the group for little food hunt.</p><p>After he spaced out, he will not realize the report was already finished, if the pen didn’t fall from his grip. With final sigh, he cleaned up the place before he walks to his favorite place in this house, the roof.</p><p>One thing he like in this world is the sky is so clear, there’s no cloud, fog or smoke cover the sky. You can see the milky way clearly, the glittering dots is so beautiful, there’s constellation that he could see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Twinkle, twinkle little star~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~How I wonder what you are~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Up above the world so high~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Like a diamond in the sky~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>One of Sans’s lullabies that he sang for him, he said that this song was a famous song in his <em>previous </em>world. He understood that, it’s simple yet deep, easy to memorize and to understand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~Twinkle, twinkle little star~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~How I wonder what you are~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Up above the world so high~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Like a diamond in the sky~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Unlike in this world, in my world, we couldn’t enjoy stargazing like this, because of light pollution and smoke from industrial companies. To be honest, I’m grateful to wrote this world’s sky like this, at least this is one nature thing we can enjoy the fullest.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~Twinkle, twinkle little star~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~How I wonder what you are~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Up above the world so high~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Like a diamond in the sky~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If he still a naïve skeleton, he wouldn’t agree with Sans, but now he can relate his words, he can feel inner peace just because he stargazing, it’s like those stars encourage him to survive the next day to say hi to them again in the next night.</p><p> “why are you here, kiddo?” The voice that similar to Sans was heard from his back.</p><p>“Reflecting my whole life.” Well that’s not lie though.</p><p>“that’s a little deep for you, babybones.” It’s a brother of the one that looks like Sans, but more edgy and demanding, and speak like he’s a superior than others.</p><p>“.. How should I call you, if call by your name it would be so confusing.”</p><p>“jus’ call me mutt, kiddo.”</p><p>“Mutt, in context of a dog?”</p><p>“well i’m an obedient dog, woof!” Paps chuckled, maybe they’re not that bad.</p><p>“Hey, you said that you and your brother were in the underground right?” He nodded.</p><p>“well yeah, so when milord know that we’re in the surface he getting excited to see the sun and stars.”</p><p>“Where is he now? I hope he’s not try to get out from the base.”</p><p>“nah, what happened to edgelord and red, he wanted to talk about that with your brother, though if he was still awake, but he’s already exhausted enough when you brought him here, so he and the others decided to sleep now.” Well a peace for now, before you face the problems tomorrow.</p><p>“So why are you awake?”</p><p>“can’t sleep.” Short answer, you can relate with that, sometimes night terror always vandalized his sleep, or nightmare haunted him with the past.</p><p>“Why don’t you joined me stargazing with me? This is the last night you will live as a normal monster anyway.”</p><p>“what do you mean?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, you and the others will be taught to be a natural <strong>killer</strong>.” He said with monotonous voice, he already has been through that, his brother trained him like a merciless soldier, he taught him to close his soul when he has to shoot one of them, he taught him to be a machine killer rather than maniac killer like him.</p><p>“So, please enjoy this last night of yours to be a normal monster, because the next night you will not have any strength to walk.” He just silent, but after a few seconds Mutt took a sit beside him, stargazing the milky way in its glory.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>In the next morning, half of the skeletons still asleep, <em>mainly the lazy skeletons</em>, so there’s no choice than forced them to wake up, so Paps used his air horns to wake them up, of course it was necessary, but their face was worth it.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, take a bath, and eat your food on the table, and then we can start our lesson.” Paps said and he left them to do anything they need to do before they get out from the basement.</p><p>“Sit.” Paps said when they arrived in the kitchen, they obliged and sit on the remaining chairs.</p><p>“where’s your brother?”</p><p>“He’s exhausted and need some rest, don’t worry about him.”</p><p>“But You Said We Can’t Eat Outside Eating Time, He Will Miss The Breakfast.”</p><p>“I’m aware, but don’t worry, we don’t do any special treatment, so if he doesn’t awake until 8 then he can’t eat the breakfast.”</p><p>The eating time passed silently, but his brother still didn’t wake up. He sighed and told everyone to follow him to the training ground.</p><p>In the way to the training everyone greets the skeletons with smiles and laughs, even after the horde yesterday night, they seem aren’t affected by it, not at all. The skeletons behind him was warry about the surroundings, maybe they still don’t adapt to be around many humans.</p><p>“Don’t be tense, relax, don’t want them to think you’re an enemy, do we?” And it’s not helping, it’s made them more tense. Well, he tried.</p><p>The rest of the walk was smooth yet it was tense from the skeletons, made the people around them wary about these skeletons who they never met. Please, he’s still too young for something like this, or be a babysitter for fully adult skeletons.</p><p>“We’re here.” The training field was formerly a football field, there’s many kids, whoever they human’s child or monster’s child. They trained with Undyne to use guns and knife, but it’s not long before Undyne called it a day and told them to go back to their home.</p><p>“Papyrus, here for the training?” The Undyne here seems to be less <em>aggressive</em> and more being mature, than any of their Undyne.</p><p>“Yes, how is the skeleton who got bit?”</p><p>“He’s still on the tube when I visited Alphys this morning, and his brother is still besides him, <em>motionless</em>. Okay, I got something to do, I will leave you alone with your students here.”</p><p>“Isn’t that you who supposed to train them?”</p><p>“Nah, your brother told me to that he needs me to substitute him for the queen’s gathering in the town hall, he couldn’t make it there because he feels a mess right now. See you later, <em>Vice-Captain</em>.” Ah, that’s why, well he could understand that, but are they really gonna follow his instruction? Especially, when he’s <em>way</em> younger than them? Well, he figures that later for now let’s see how capable these skeletons are.</p><p>“Well, firstly, let we decide nicknames for ourselves, you can call me Armalite or Arma is fine.”</p><p>“nah, don’t worry we already got ours. you can call me classic.”</p><p>“AND <strong>*Cough*</strong> And You Can Call Me, The Great Creampuff!”</p><p>“And I’m The Magnificent Blue!”</p><p>“.. you can call me stretch, kiddo.”</p><p>“You May Call Me, Black.”</p><p>“you already know my name, kid.”</p><p>“Please call me by my nickname, and I will do the same to you.” It’s already kiddo here, and even if he’s still babybones, he’s already capable to think like an adult. Even his brother told him that he acknowledged him to be his Vice-Captain if he wasn’t in the base.</p><p>“So, as you can see your <em>supposed</em> teacher is currently busy and I will be in her shoes, <em>just for now</em>. Frist thing, we need to see how much your stamina is.”</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-Sans-</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, almost too late to eat the breakfast, but thank goodness I could manage to eat the sandwich on the table in the kitchen. Everyone is gone now, he guessed that his little brother already got them to the training ground.</p><p>Fuck, his body is a mess, can’t even move without feeling pain, ugh, maybe he needs to find someone who could replace him to the queen’s gathering. He got up from the chair and took his walkie-talkie.</p><p>“Undyne, here is Sans. Do you read me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Load and clear, what do you need, Captain?”</em>
</p><p>“Can you replace me for the queen’s gathering?”</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Are you sick?”</em>
</p><p>“Feel a mess, you can do it, right?”</p><p>
  <em>“But how about the new skeletons?”</em>
</p><p>“My bro can take care of them, just please go to the queen’s gathering.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll do it, stay in the bed, Captain, we don’t want you to be sick in the middle of emergency.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Sharkface. Sans, Out.” And he hanged off, he inhaled much more oxygen, <em>even he doesn’t need that</em>. Okay, he needs to think about these skeletons, to build a machine to send them back is out of question, we don’t have any requirements to build one, the resources have been prioritized to create ammunitions and such.</p><p>So, they are stuck here, <em>for eternity</em>, or they can choose to walk through two continents to go to where the king is currently live, and build the machine there, but the possibility that they will still alive through the journey to the destination is small.</p><p>“…<em> sigh.</em>” He need to think the solution before it’s too late, the world is already dark enough, he didn’t need to worry about Fell’s brothers they already learn it hard way, Swapfell seems still normal enough to the fact, the danger is Tale’s and Swap’s brothers, they came from the <em>Pacifist </em>enough world, they need to learn about this world fast before they make trouble.</p><p>Classic Paps, and Blueberry, they need to learn, that hugs and words cannot save themselves from undead. Classic and Stretch better not make a trouble with the human’s child that training with a knife in the training ground, or they will be forced to get out from the base, by the queen herself.</p><p><em>‘Wait, I feel I’m forgetting something.. but what?’</em> Ah, maybe it’s not important enough for him to remember.</p><p>Ah, he needs to see Alphys too, to take some aspirin and to look Edge and his brother Red. Ugh, after thinking about yesterday, his headache worsened. Better walk now, or he something happened and he is needed while he still sick.</p><p>Through the walk the town is busy like always, there’s a smile here and there, they need to be positive here, there’s no need to grief something that already happened, the past is the past, there’s no way to change it, even if you can change that, it just create another alternate universe where the world didn’t invaded by the undead, <em>this</em> world is unaffected.</p><p>“…” Reflecting with what happened make he wondered, how is his previous world? Is there’s already at the peak of its time? Or the era is still continued? Is the hoverboard already invested? All cure illness drug is already been made?</p><p>There’s something that he missed in his previous world, his alone time with anime and manga, his old grandfather’s old clock’s ticking sound, grandmother’s little cottage on the beach, his <em>own </em>kitchen full of ingredients from across the world, and his <em>forgotten </em>family.</p><p>He wanted to know what his name was, his brother’s, sister’s, mother’s, father’s, grandma and grandpa’s. He wanted to unravel his <em>unknown</em> past, everything he ever has that he didn’t know he ever <em>had</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>[CHECK]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Name: Sans.]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LV: 17]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HP: 7/20 (EFF: Fatigue)]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[AT: 4]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[DF: 15]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[* Wondered how to keep his AUs version in control.]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How to do..” His world trailed off when he realized that he already at his destination. The Ebott College now is a building for Alphys, her followers and the <em>Blacksmith</em>.</p><p>“Ah, Captain Sans, is there something we can help?” One of Alphys worker approached him.</p><p>“Eh, personal needs, is she free now?”</p><p>“She still in her lab, with the new skeletons bros.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will let you do whatever do you currently do.” They nodded each other then Sans walk to the lab. In the past, he worked here, with his father before his father sent to Asia to find a vaccine. After his father’s dead, Sans never touch anything science related, and run to the violence way to fight the zombies, just like what <em>he </em>wrote.</p><p>Alphys sometimes comes to the house and pursue <em>him</em> to work back in the lab, yet just like Sans, he already knows it useless to find a vaccine now, the world is already doom, there’s no way to restore it back.<em> He </em>knows it because he wrote the vaccine <em>cannot be found anymore</em>.</p><p>Sometimes he felt regret after he wrote everything, this cruel reality that he wrote through the digital apps, when he still thought that everything he wrote was just a story, when he still in his previous world. But just like what he said earlier, there’s no point to grief, to be regret everything in the past. What he can do now is just live through it and face it like a man. That’s only what he can do to condone everything he did and for Sans, <em>yeah for Sans</em>.</p><p>“Alph, are you here?” Just like what he expected, the lab is a mess place, papers and cables lying around, this is why she placed ‘no child allowed’ sign on the lab’s door.</p><p>“A– ah, Sans, we– welcome.” Alphys is never change.</p><p>“Alph, you still had that aspirin, right?”</p><p>“O– oh, yeah, ju– just wait he– here, I– I will get it fo– for you.” And she disappeared between the mountain of papers.</p><p>He took one of the papers, it’s about the vaccine, just like what he expected, he always told Alphys to stop this, it’s already too late, but why Alphys couldn’t see that? It’s better to find something can replace those finite ammunition to kill the zombie.</p><p>Ah, by the way, where is the Fell bros?</p><p>“H– here, the as– aspirin you look– looking for.” Alphys appeared from his behind and caught his guard off, jumpy and made him almost fall on his butt.</p><p>“…<em>sigh</em>, thanks Alphys. How the skeleton here?”</p><p>“Yo– you m– mean, Red and hi– his brother Edge?”</p><p>“Ah yeah, where are they?”</p><p>“E– Edge is still on the exa– examination tu– tube, and Re– Red is in my la– lab.”</p><p>“Why is he in your lab?” Don’t say..</p><p>“He de– decided to help me with the va– vaccine.” Huh, <em>just like what I <strong>expected</strong></em>.</p><p>“Can I enter the lab? I want to know what he does.” They walk to the basement lab, it’s like the true lab in the original Undertale, but there’s no amalgamates or such things, but there’s something <em>else</em>, yet it’s not time to say, it would be revealed in time.</p><p>“R– Red.” Alphys said after they arrived at the lab. Such a nostalgia, it’s already been long after he enter this lab.</p><p>“what? my brother is awake?”</p><p>“N– no, not yet. But someone here want to meet you.”</p><p>“who?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“what do you need?”</p><p>“I don’t think that I already told you but, this is the first day for you to train with physical fight. Yet, you’re here.”</p><p>“… don’t mind me, i can manage myself.”</p><p>“Yeah, you let your brother bit by the zombie, and you can’t do anything.” And magic bones fired towards, yet he didn’t do anything, the bones were just passed through everything and missed him. Now the lab is full of magic red bones, Sans just stare at the skeleton who sweat too much in front of him, his eye lights is disappeared, and his breathe is heavy.</p><p><strong>“you know nothing</strong>.<strong>”</strong></p><p>“I know enough that you’re an idiot if you think you can survive in this world with that stupidity.” Sans suddenly appeared in front of Red and put his blade on his neck, caught his guard off, and made the bones disappeared into dust.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Alphys, I will take this bag of bones to the training ground, can you give my message for <em>Blacksmith</em>? Please tell him, the ammunition is needed this noon. Thank you.” And Sans scoop Red and carry him like a potato sack.</p><p>“he– hey! put me down!”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Alph.”</p><p>“A– ah, yeah, t– tomorrow.” And then they walked, more like Sans walked out from the building with the sack that trashing around while he on his way. Everyone isn’t affected with what he carried and just act normal, and Red gave up to get out from Sans grip.</p><p>“Are you okay there, you’ve been silent now.”</p><p>“if i talk now, will you let me down?”</p><p>“Well, you can’t teleport back and you don’t have much stamina to walk back, so..” And he let Red down.</p><p>“it’s shortcut, and by the way, you know why i can’t do it?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t ask Alphys about that, I can explain that tonight, when everyone in the house, so I don’t need to explain it twice.” The rest of the walk passed with silence and awkward for Red.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP IT!”</p><p>“BROTHER LET THEM GO!”</p><p>“ARE YOU DEAF? LET THEM GO!”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?” Sans and Red arrived at the training ground, seeing Classic pinned <em>Frisk</em> here with his bones and the Gaster Blaster. Sans quickly recover from his shock and then tackle Classic and pinned him to the ground.</p><p>“WHY THE FUCK THERE’S NO ONE STOPPED HIM!?” Sans yelled yet there’s no one answered him. Classic trashed around and tried to escape from Sans’s hold, yet Sans is far stronger in physical power than Sans, so it’s useless.</p><p>“Fuck, this numbskull.”</p><p>“Frisk, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Papyrus.” Frisk said while dusted his, <em>yes here Frisk is male</em>, shorts. He isn’t affected with what happened, he still has his signature smile on his face.</p><p>“Here, let me patch you up.”</p><p>“PLEASE *audible cough* Please Let Me Heal You, This Is What I Can Do After My Brother Attacked You Out Of Nowhere.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m fine, better to save your magic. So, where’s Undyne? And Sans, you should come to the meeting earlier.” Sans just smiled at the kid.</p><p>“Undyne replaced me as representative, and that’s remind me, I’m still a bit cold.” He said while gripped Classic hoodie.</p><p>“Ah, well then there’s no reason for me to linger here any longer, I’ll be on my way.” And he walked out from the training ground.</p><p>“So, can someone explain why this skeleton attacked our Ambassador?”</p><p>“My Brother Have An Issue With… Knife.” Of course, it would be the blade, in this base every child has knife to protect themselves and they already given the lesson about how to use blade, and they had to carry it everywhere so they can be alert when there’s a horde that can enter the base, even it’s a rare occurrence.</p><p>“It’s not a simple issue, what I see is PTSD high level, we need a therapist for him.”</p><p>“And that’s the problem, therapist isn’t a job that survive in the world like this.” Yeah, Paps, he knew that.</p><p>“Right, so we have to choose the alternative one.”</p><p>“You mean, Echo Flower pills? You know it’s had side effects and really addictive.”</p><p>“And you know another solution?”</p><p>“… Heh, firstly we need him to see Alphys, before we decide anything.” Well, touché.</p><p>“… If you tried to shortcut whatever you named it, it won’t work here.” Sans said to the skeleton who still in his grip, Classic jerked when he heard that.</p><p>“Wha–”</p><p>“I can explain that, tonight for now, continue with the training.” He released Sans from his grip and help him stand.</p><p>“I hope you don’t attack any other human child here, okay? Or you have to face the queen yourself.” He whispered to him, Classic just stared at Sans with hollow in his eye socket, but Sans already through something scarier so it’s unaffected to him.</p><p>“I leave them to you, Paps.”</p><p>“Roger!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, it’s not even evening and I’m already tired.” He threw himself on the air mattress when he arrived in his private room, after taking the aspirin his headache was slightly healed, well it’s still hurt, but it’s better than before.</p><p>Okay, for now let’s rest his brain even for just a day, and he will think about the solution of the skeletons.</p><p>Well, it can be worse than already it is, right?</p><p>
  <strong>KABOOOM!</strong>
</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK!? There’s a big bomb sounds from the basement.</p><p>No… NO.. NOPE!</p><p>“Uh.. where are we?”</p><p>“Brother, Are You Okay?”</p><p>“SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?”</p><p>“here bro, it’s <em>seams</em> i’m little <em>tied up</em> right now.”</p><p>Okay, now he know this situation could be even worse.. and then he blacked out while he stand. As expected Captain of this base.</p><p> </p><p>-To be Continued-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there's HorrorTale and Underpatch.</p><p>And I want to search a good nickname for Sans UnderApocalypse, please give some suggestions for me for the name~~</p><p>Suggestion and Constructive criticism is really appreciated~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vice Captain’s (Not) Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day just for (unfortunate) little Vice-Captain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beware for Trigger Pregnancy Death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Armalite-</p><p> </p><p>After that his brother sent to Alphys lab for recovery, and made Arma lead the whole base temporary. He sighed, this isn’t the first time he’s in charge for the base, but it’s not more than one day, and he doubt if his brother will wake in a while.</p><p>He sighed hard again, he stared at the new skeletons in the house, the other is creepy yet it’s not really scary like undead outside and another were like his father, the crack and all.</p><p>“Well, looks like we have another addition here, and coincidentally they made my brother not available for a while.” He said monotony, he didn’t expect any more addition in this house, it’s made the house feel so cramped.</p><p>“We’re Sorry For That, Little Bones.” Well, he couldn’t mad to someone called him a child, because he’s a child, but if they called him that too much it’s feel so annoying.</p><p>“Please call me, Armalite or Arma is fine, to be honest I already got enough everyone called me a child like I don’t have a name.” He grumbled at the last part yet the whole room could hear him enough.</p><p>“So you all know each other?”</p><p>“something like that, G you messed up with the machine?”</p><p>“Yeah, looking the whole house and there was no one there, so we decided to look the machine, and it was almost broken into piece, and there was mysterious light appeared before we knew we got here.”</p><p>“So ,you all came from different place and then ended up together in somewhere and then you ended up here.”</p><p>“That’s The Short Version Story!” He looked at Blue, he knew that eye lights lie no lies.</p><p>“I guessed that there was someone who too curious for their own good?” Classic seemed to be so anxious, and that proven that he was the one who responsible with these situations.</p><p>“Mr. Classic can you explain this world situation and the rules in this house please, I needed in the queen house now, so please excuse me.” And then he disappeared from the room.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-With Skeletons-</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, he acts too older for his own good.” Echo said when Arma already gone.</p><p>“Well, It’s Not Really Surprising Remembering Him Being The Vice-Captain Of This Base.” Creampuff said while he did the thinking face.</p><p>“Nyeh? Vice-Captain? Base? And Why You All Use Your ‘Quiet’ Voice That You Rarely Use?” Green asked, he and Sweets really doesn’t understand this situation at all.</p><p>In the end Classic told the Patch bros and Horror bros about this world condition and the rules in this house, the Horror bros seems to be little freaked out, because they come to the world that similar to theirs.</p><p>Meanwhile Patch bros seems interesting about the zombie part, well it’s their nature after all, being doctors/scientists, this thing always fascinated them. Something that fiction come true here, so much new knowledge and new knowledge means new interest.</p><p>“But.. How About Food?”</p><p>“food.. hungry.” The Horror bros whined, Classic look at them worried, yes, their world isn’t really different from here, but here is worse, they need to fight for food and for survival, the kids forced to act like an adult early and couldn’t enjoy their childhood like normal children in his world.</p><p>“i can talk with.. sans <em>here</em> about you two and maybe he can make some exceptions, but i can’t promise you.” Well, he didn’t really expect any from Sans <em>here</em>, because he seems to be really strict about the rules, and it’s with good reasons, yet it’s not wrong to ask him first.</p><p>“thanks..”</p><p>“Thank You, Classic.” Sweets isn’t really different from his own Papyrus, he couldn’t help but smile at Sweets.</p><p>“no probs, it’s my fault that we ended up here anyway.” Yeah, he decided to messing with the machine in his house basement and because of him, the alternates trapped in his timeline, and then because he messing with machine again to see if there’s a way to send them back, instead they ended up here.</p><p>“well, i’ll go back to lab.” Red said.</p><p>“hey, can i go with you?” He needs to see something to start to build the machine again, and maybe there’s something in the lab here that he can use for the blueprint.</p><p>“don’t think they’ll let you in, don’t get me wrong but you need some sort of permission, or you would be kicked out the second you enter the building.” That’s difficult, he knew that this world resource is limited, but he needs the tools and the things to build the new machine to send them back.</p><p>“we can say we’re there to see the cap.”</p><p>“whatever, you do what do you think you need to, i have to see my bro.” And then the two sans make their way to the lab. The other just silent most of the time here, but they thought if they need to talk about the situation this is the perfect time to do it, so they talk..</p><p>“… So, in this world, human and monster help each other, and the classic world they throw a tantrum like children.” Echo said, remembering his experience when he was in the Classic timeline, there’s so much monster-hater there, made the monster’s life difficult even they just got free from the underground.</p><p>“And Children Forced To Act Like An Adult Early For Their Own Survival.” Green cannot believe what he heard, the children can’t enjoy their childhood like normal child, they need to see the dark side of the world for their own good.</p><p>“That’s The Reality Here, There’s No Need To Be Surprised.” Swapfell Sans, Black said, after the second he arrived in this world, he already amused when the little Papyrus here threaten him in the basement back then, he cannot feel any scared feeling from the little Papyrus, but he find something interesting, Determination and Superior in his eyes, so finding the little Papyrus is actually Vice-Captain here not Undyne isn’t really surprising.</p><p>“So, what probability we have to build the machine back?”</p><p>“Mutt.”</p><p>“i already sneak around the base and i can say with confidence.. around 17%.” Mutt said, he, in fact, already look around the base, monsters and humans here were really kind to each other, helping each other in this hard environment.</p><p>“Well, we can’t blame them to be greedy with resource in this world like this.” Echo said.</p><p>“And That’s Mean There’s No Ketchup, Mustard, Honey, BBQ Sauce Nor Hot Sauce.” The lazy brothers groaned after Creampuff said that.</p><p>“Well, At Least There’s A Positive Point Here.” Blue said while grinning at his brother who wailed because he couldn’t drink his favorite condiments.</p><p>“How About The Sans And Papyrus This World?”</p><p>“just like what you see, papyrus here or you can call him armalite or arma, he’s acts like an adult despite his appearance and age, he has a little sharp tongue there, and very strict about the rules.” Mutt said, remembering his conversation with him other night.</p><p>“Meanwhile His Big Brother, <em>We Still Don’t Know His Nickname</em>, Is Leader Material, Not Like Our Lazy Brother Here, He’s Dependable And Very Straight Forward, He Seems Never Hesitant To Take Any Choice He Has.” Black said, remembering the horde when they arrived here in the first day, he knew that this world Sans was nearly shot Edge because he being bit by the zombie, but Red is there and made Sans here changed his mind.</p><p>“Wow, the lil bro took a nickname after a sniper gun?”</p><p>“That’s Really Unexpected.” The Patch bros said.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-Armalite-</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted is the perfect word for him in this situation, after the alternates came here, he feels that his work is significantly increased. He knows why his brother black out after everything, but for now he needs to keep <strong><em>Persevered</em></strong> and do everything in his brother place.</p><p>Vice-Captain, he earned his tittle not long ago before the alternates comes to this world, after everything he did, he earned the queen trust and made him the Vice-Captain for his brother. He cried for one night after that, and his brother sleep with him. It’s felt so warm and comfortable, safe and sound, he felt that sleep was like eternity even it was just for 8 hours.</p><p>“Papyrus A. Copperplate here to give the report for the queen.” He said monotony and saluted the guards, and they’re saluted to him as well.</p><p>“Vice-Captain, you’re in time, please enter.” The guards opened the door and he slide in.</p><p>This is the house of the royalty, home of the king and the queen, also with their children. The royal child, Frisk and the prince of the monster Asriel. Frisk is here, but Asriel is with his father in another continent.</p><p>“Papyrus.” The queen said and Papyrus kneel in front for her.</p><p>“Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Rise.” He did what he told.</p><p>“How is your brother?” Of course, she will start with light conversation.</p><p>“Unfortunately, his condition is worse and made him unavailable for some certain time in the future.” He said with full matter of fact.</p><p>“How about the <em>new addition members </em>of our base?” Ah yeah, of course the royal child Frisk told her about that, but thank god he didn’t need to explain the whole story about them. So, he told her about them, and what they need.</p><p>“You think you and your brother can keep them on leash?”</p><p>“Yes, your Majesty.” She stared at him before sighed.</p><p>“Of course, I believe your and your brother’s decision, please do anything to keep them stable.” And after that the meeting went smooth, he had chance to greet Frisk before they ran to random place. After some times, the queen told him to go home and rest.</p><p>“Tired.” It’s not even dinner yet and he feels he want to devour everything in the fridge, but there’s rules and he can’t do anything against it.</p><p>“Vice-Captain!” Ah Doggo again.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Doggo?”</p><p>“In fact, yes. There’s something you need to look for, someone has been infiltrated the shed.” Infiltrated? How the hell someone can sneak up from the guards?</p><p>“And you know who it was?”</p><p>“Yes, the one of your skeletons new member.” Arma face-palmed isn’t even one day the lived here, and they already made a mess. Groaned aloud, he let doggo leaded him to the shed, he needs to know if there’s any item that missing from the shed.</p><p>The shed is the treasure of this base, there’s no one allowed to enter the building unless they have very special permit from the king, the queen or from the captain and himself. Whoever this skeleton is they will be punished severely, well maybe he can let this go, because him and his brother still don’t explain anything about the Base’s Rules.</p><p>“It’s my fault, we don’t have time to explain the base’s rules. I will take his place for the punishment.” Arma said shamefully, he made little mistake because his own stupidity and carelessness.</p><p>“W– well, there’s nothing disappeared from the base, so maybe we can let this go, Vice-Captain.” Arma nodded, well because he didn’t really want to lost his arm, he still needs them at least until his brother can take the charge of this base back.</p><p>After they arrived at the shed, everything in there perfectly fine but there’s some of the things changed or moved little form its supposed place. He needs to talk about this with the skeletons in the house, why they touched something they supposed not touch.</p><p>“Is there something else I need to see?”</p><p>“Yes, about the base makeshift-walls..” This is gonna be a long evening.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“And pray tell, why are you here, Mr. Classic?” Arma need some rest or coffee after this, really, if they need something, they can tell him or his brother, but no, they decided to do it themselves and they ended in cells.</p><p>“uhh, i tried to sneak into the lab after the guards threw me out?” Arma is too young to deal with this such things, but his brother isn’t here to deal with this so he doesn’t have any other choice.</p><p>“Dogamy, please release him.” Dogamy nodded and opened the cells door, Arma offered his hand to Classic who accepted it gratefully.</p><p>“Can you tell me what do you need in the lab that made you did something.. careless?” He wanted to say stupid but he can’t do that, this person is really similar with his brother he couldn’t really say something harsh in front of that face.</p><p>“uh.. if you don’t mind, can we talk this when your brother recovered?” If he needs brothers to talk to, then it’s connected with something that made them come here, in this world.</p><p>“Alright, but we need to add your name in watchlist, so please don’t do anything stupid anymore, or you can spend your lifetime here.” Arma didn’t wait for his respond and missed the look terrified look from Classic.</p><p>“We can’t let you to enter the lab before you get talk with my brother, so please understand that.” Arma said and Classic nodded, well that’s fair, remembering he’s already made a mess and this kid is fixed it for him.</p><p>“Before we go home, can you accompany me to somewhere else?”</p><p>“um.. okay?”</p><p>“Thank you.” And they walked in silence.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking through the busy base <em>slash</em> town, they arrived at some building, looks like this is ruins of a hospital. The building look so scary and unstable, Sans didn’t let him enter this without his supervision, but now he can’t do that and he need to see the inside if something can be used there.</p><p>“do you think this is save?” Classic</p><p>“Yeah, if you careful enough.” He said lightly and started to digging the way to enter the building, he could sense Classic restlessness when he entered the building.</p><p>“be careful kid!” Classic grabbed Arma’s shoulder.</p><p>“Relax and lower your voice, we don’t know if this building clean from zombie, you don’t want a horde attack us in this fragile building, do you?” This hospital is banned from the others because the building seems dangerous, so there’s no one could scan the inside, so the safety here isn’t really guaranteed.</p><p>“then why we are here?”</p><p>“My brother supposed to scan this area today, but you know he’s available today, I substitute for him to scan this place, but my brother said I couldn’t enter this building without him being around.”</p><p>“and why i need to follow you in this dangerous place?” He could feel frantic and restlessness growing big from Classic.</p><p>“Because technically you’re my brother, right? So, I can come here with my <em>technically </em>brother, and I don’t break my promise to my <em>true</em> brother. Killing two birds with one stone.” Classic doubted that’s correct idiom for this situation.</p><p>“just finish this quick, i have bad feeling about this.” Well it’s not bad to be more cautious, Arma made a mental note to be very close with Classic, because of this person is the same person of his brother, he could feel very protective with him.</p><p>After a very careful walk in the fragile building, there’s no one zombies lived here, so that’s a good thing, and there’s many medications he could take from here, he can give it to Alphys when he finished his mission here.</p><p>“There’s a safe here.” A big door safe there, if he knows the pass.</p><p>“maybe this can help.” Classic hand over a paper filled with random numbers.</p><p>“Well, it’d will take some times..” Yet the first time he tried, the safe is unlocked.</p><p>The inside is filled with more medication, he need to make a mental note about this and bring more personnel to take this things.</p><p>“what is that?” What.. oh.</p><p>“Don’t look if you disgusted..”</p><p>“but..”</p><p>“She’s already dead Sans, and high probability her baby too.” There’s lying a corpse, a female human who’s her tummy is bulging. If his guess is right, she already dead for at least 3 months. It’s so sad to witness something like this, but this isn’t really uncommon in this world, he needs to get used with situation like this.</p><p>“she waited in here for his husband.” Classic said while he read some paper beside the corpse, maybe it was the last letter she wrote for his husband if he finds her.</p><p>“at least can we give her a proper burial for her?” Too soft, he’s the type someone who died first outside of the base.</p><p>“We too busy here, Mr. Classic, we need to exit this building now, before the night comes.” He said, tug Classic wrist hard and made way out from the hospital ruins.</p><p>“a mother and her child.. died in that building and we just let them be?” Classic seems angry in his tone, Arma squinted his face and glare at this vanilla version of his brother.</p><p>“You need to get used with that, Mr. Classic, or you can’t survive in this world.” Arma said monotony, this person is really got his nerves, he knew that he couldn’t blame him because he came from vanilla world, but if he does that really often, he needs to give Classic a lesson about this world.</p><p>“but at least we can do something about them!”</p><p>“Please hear me, Mr. Classic, I know what I’m doing and I know I capable to do what I will do, so please, <em>please</em>, don’t doubt my decision.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I know you came from really different world, but please remember, this is <strong><em>not</em></strong> your world, this world isn’t a rainbow and vanilla around, we don’t have any picnic place nor a peaceful park, we have a shooting field and a clinic full of injured veterans.” He gritted his teeth while he said that, envious filled his entirely soul, he wondered if he and his brother born in Classic world, were they can do something normal, and what is ‘normal’ really is?</p><p>“So please stop comparing our world with yours.” He said and then left Classic with all his have, regrets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-To be Continued-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comment make my day and motivations to write more~~</p><p>And I still think about Sans (UnderApocalypse) nickname and still don't find anything fit for him.</p><p>And Merry Undertale 5th Anniversary~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decision.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A big step..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE ANYTHING!<br/>You know, I have my studies and the online classes didn't help me! MORE HOMEWORK RATHER THAN TIME FOR CREATIVITY!</p><p>Please let me know if there's a typo.. or wrong grammar~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sans-</p><p> </p><p>“ALPHYS, GET MY FUCKING GUN!” The Fell Papyrus is above him, you didn’t know where he is, until this skeleton jumped on his bed and pinning him with his power. The look on this skeleton is the same as the walking corpse, he became one of them.</p><p>You kicked his abdomen and threw him across the room.</p><p>“S– Sans, HERE!” Alphys screamed while she threw a gun towards you, who is caught it successfully and pointed it to the newly zombie.</p><p>“NO!” You felt someone hands on your shoulder before that someone threw you to the left, but he could land on the ground with grace.</p><p>“Ah, you’re here, now take this gun and shoot that zombie.”</p><p>“THE FUCK WITH THAT, YOU ARE NOT GONNA KILL MY BROTHER!” And he talks just like his brother, is he still don’t understand what is this mean? Or he forgot that he is the one who made his brother bit in the first place?</p><p>But before you do anything, Edge jumped and tackled Red to the ground. Alphys screamed and alarmed the whole building, someone must’ve pushed the emergency button and made the serine blared, echoed in the whole town.</p><p>“bos– bro, it’s me, red, your big bro, ya hear me?” He said while he hold his brother from biting him, it’s quite sad really, this is what you didn’t want something like this happen, this is why you need to kill this Papyrus before he bite his brother, or his brother killed him and become dust, followed him after.</p><p>“bro! it’s me, your useless brother, remember!?” If you could make his eyes blind now, you would do it in a second, but unfortunately, you don’t have any of that ability.</p><p>“CHARGE!” And then the whole canine squad tackled Edge from his brother and pin him into the wall.</p><p>“NO!” Red wanted to attack the squad but he surprised when he can’t even produce one bone attack, with this chance one of the squad mates, tackled Red into the ground seeing him as a threat as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry red, but this is for–” But before you even aim your gun, you saw something impossible, a tear, from <strong>Edge’s</strong> eye socket, he’s <em>crying</em>.</p><p>“W–what!?” Even doctor Alphys surprised with this, Edge, looking at his unconscious brother with worry in his eye sockets, growled loudly and trashed around and struggle to free from the hold of the squad.</p><p>After recovering from your shock, you saw Edge successfully freed from the hold of the canines and jumped to the Red who still unconscious on the floor.</p><p>Everyone expected him to attack and bit his brother but no, he just shielded his brother from the canine squad and you, he’s growled at all of you, before Alphys come with stun gun and stunned him into unconsciousness.</p><p>“S– Sans, you sa– saw tha– that, right?” Yeah, you saw that alright, and that was supposedly impossible, you wrote the zombie as mindless and heartless creature that bit everything alive. But <strong>Edge broke that reality rule of this world</strong>. What the fuck happened with your writing?</p><p>“C-9, report this to the queen, while I’m here with Dr. Alphys to understand this whole thing.”</p><p>“Roger!” And then the whole squad left the room, and left him, Alphys and the Fell brothers who still lying on the ground.</p><p>“Alphys, you know what you need to do, right?”</p><p>“Y– yes, this is will he– help me with the cure!” She said while vibrating, and that’s not what you meant, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“By the way, how long I’ve been blacked out?”</p><p>“Umm.. 3 we– weeks an– and 5 days?” That long, wow was he really that tired?</p><p>“Well, I’m okay now, I will go back home, if you excuse me.” He said and held red like a potato sack on his shoulder before he walked out from the lab building.</p><p>And when you arrived at the house,</p><p>“Okay, what the actual fuck is going on here?” The inside is a big mess, the kitchen is on fire, Mutt is on the ground tied up, Classic is on the corner, <em>skulking</em>, Blue is in hysterical situation with Creampuff, while your brother is holding Stretch who seems making an attempt to escape from the room.</p><p>The new skeletons were just stared at the chaos with neutral look on their faces, you thought that they’re already got used to this. You stared at the whole chaos for the with deadpan look before you took the first step to the crime scene.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“… So, that’s it…” The whole gang quiet while the original finished the story.</p><p>“For the horror bros, well, I can get some exceptions, but for the machine problem.. I’m sorry, we have limited source too here, so we can’t share it for something that isn’t related with our survival.” Well, their face was like they’re already expect this answer, but you really couldn’t let yourself faltered with that.</p><p>“No worries, we understand that, but.. do we have any other choice here?” You immediately though about the lab your father worked in the past, that was the perfect choice for them, but you couldn’t let them roam outside the base because you know that they’ll not survive even for one hour away from here.</p><p>“G, right? For now let me think about that, you all just let yourself adapted with this world and my brother will train you to defend yourself from the zombie.” And you’re about enter the zombie things, the Gaster bros questioned you about their presence, but you told them to ask Alphys about that, so you don’t have to tell the story twice, and even they could study themselves in the lab.</p><p>“Axe and Crooks, right? No, I will not call you two that, how about, Valles and Olympus*?” Of course, you couldn’t call these skeleton that degrade name, it’s not your nature to even call your division a subordinate, but at least they’re your comrades, same level as yours, not behind, or under you.</p><p>“I LOVE IT, NOW, I’M THE GREAT OLYMPUS, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU FRIEND?” Oh right, you still don’t have any nickname for yourself.</p><p>“You all can call me, Santoku, or Toku.” Santoku is your knife name, just like the name, Santoku means three uses, the normal use for Cutting, Dicing and Mincing. But your knife, is for Beheading, Stabbing and Dismembering.</p><p>“Uh, that’s unexpected?” Hmm?</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, your brother took nickname after a light-weight gun..”</p><p>“Armalite, right? It’s his sniper gun name, and he’s really good at it, while for me, the less waste of ammunition the better, so I really good with knives and such.” You said while showing them your Santoku knife, it’s just an ordinary kitchen knife, but you know that this is more than that, this knife is already with you as you can remember.</p><p>“Can I See It Closer?” Blueberry asked, but you know his brother Stretch like entered his older brother mode, even he’s not the older brother here.</p><p>“bro, i don’t think it’s–”</p><p>“Here.” You don’t let this over-protective brother finished his words, and hand your knife to Blue. Stretch glared at you and you just replied him with deadpanned stare, you don’t care about he being over-protective, you just wanted to give a message that Blue is his own person and an adult.</p><p>“It’s Just Like A Kitchen Knife.”</p><p>“Well, because it’s a kitchen knife.” And then the discussion changed into small chat between all of you. You decided to send Valles and Olympus to the farm, they can help there, and they can get some of the crops for their work, so they can be feed without any problems, Black also talk to you about the world condition, the base procedure and such.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the unused field and barn, you can stay here and work as the farmer here, you can grow and breed food here, but remember 75% production is for the base, it will be distributed to the whole base, yours included, and the rest you can take for your own.” You said while you show the barn.</p><p>“Wowie! Can We Really Use This Place?” You smiled at his giddiness.</p><p>“Yeah, this place is yours now, but please remember my words, 75% will be distributed to the whole base, of course you will be distributed too, and the 25% rest you can eat/save for your own. The seeds, and the poultry, the ranch animals is already in the barn, you can start working tomorrow, and don’t worry I will be visiting every day to see the progress.” You said, and Olympus happily entered the barn, with how big he’s, he’s just a big softie.</p><p>“heh, thanks buddy.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s really for own survival here, so please work hard for the people here.”</p><p>“can’t really promise anything bud, i rather lie down and do nothing.”</p><p>“Please, I know exactly what do you mean, but I’m serious here.”</p><p>“hey serious, i’m val.” Okay you don’t expect that happen.</p><p>“Good one, there’s something I need to do, I will leave this to you, Valles.”</p><p>“yeah, yeah.” And then you walk to patrol the base, just like every day the base is still work in peace, there’s a bit error here and there, but aside that is perfectly the same as usual.</p><p>“Captain.” Doggo appeared.</p><p>“Yes, is there something wrong?”</p><p>“We.. received transmission from.. the.. New Lab.” You perked up with that, he mentioned the Lab that your dad worked in the past. But, how that possible?</p><p>“Lead me to the radio transmitter.” He nodded and lead the way to the specific place, your world that you write with scripts now is unpredictable to you, after the skeletons arrived here, your world rules are messed up, the scripts were already useless, you don’t know what will happen in the future, and that’s worries you into the core.</p><p>“Status.”</p><p>“We already record the message for you captain.” You accept the headphone and heard the record clearly.</p><p>[S…S… NEW LAB… FOOD… EMERGENCY… THERE’S NO… TRAPPED.]</p><p>[HELP… SOS… FOOD… WATER… DESPERATE…]</p><p>“…” You gave the headphone back, you have complicated feeling now, they sent an SOS signal, they’re in danger and in need of survival materials, but you couldn’t help them, you couldn’t ever help them, because it’s impossible to be there in such a little time. You just hope they can die without being bitten by the zombies.</p><p>“Can you send the record to Alphys? Thank you.” You said while you walked out from the radio studio’s building. You regret everything, you regret everything you wrote, you regret that you created this world, this people don’t deserve anything you wrote for them, they’re good people, and you just ruining it with your fantasy and coping mechanism.</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Days came through with peace, days become months, months become a year, you already witnessed the skill of the other skeleton, they’re already considered decent to have the skill of survival, but you can tell with confidence that their skills are equal with what children here has.</p><p>But one thing,</p><p><strong>This</strong> is the thing you wanted to avoid by killing Edge in the first place, now the queen aware of him and now she will execute him in the public.</p><p>“RELEASE HIM, YOU BITC−”</p><p>“Shut up, know your place!” Dogamy said while block Red’s mouth <em>or teeth</em> with his hand. You internally thanked Dogamy, if he talked too much, everyone will be pissed and it would be troublesome.</p><p>“Captain, is there anything you need to say?” The queen said, he tensed up, he still doesn’t get used with that voice of hers, of course her voice isn’t equal with the king voice but it’s still could make his soul shuddered into the core.</p><p>“…” You think thoroughly, you didn’t want to do this, but you don’t have any choice.</p><p>“In fact, yes your Majesty.” You kneed in front of her, and Edge who currently being held with magical wires made by Alphys in the lab.</p><p>“They’re not supposed to be here at all, but because of someone’s fault, someone who are too curious for their own good, made them crashed into our world.” You eyed the blue hoodie skeleton who looks like turtled in his hoodie.</p><p>“And pray tell who and what they did?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you your Majesty.” The gasps can be hear around there. Well, there’s no one can deny the queen request or order, you’re the first one who did that.</p><p>“… It’s not my place to tell you, my deepest apologize my queen.” You finished your sentence. The queen stared at you, with a stare that can make you pass out while you stand.</p><p>“Is there anything else, before we continue the execution?” She said.</p><p>“NO!” You see Red struggled below the hold of the Canine group.</p><p>“Please wait, your Majesty.” You said, the whole group there hold their breath, the whole silent stayed there for a while before you open your mouth again, but you closed your mouth, and then bow down to her, this is the first time you throw away your pride to plead.</p><p>“Please, your Majesty, please hear my plead first.” You could feel shock from everyone here, include Queen.</p><p><strong>“Speak.”</strong> The whole group shuddered, some of them retreated to their specific place not wanting to deal the Queen annoyance.</p><p>“As you know, that they’re my alternate version, and of course their brother is my brother alternate version too, they came here because of someone mistake.”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“I want to help them your Majesty, to send them back to their world.”</p><p>“And how you help them?”</p><p>“They had built a machine back in their home, if they can build it here–”</p><p>“You know couldn’t do that, we’re already short with tools and source–”</p><p>“The New Lab.” You said cutting her off.</p><p>“We received transmission from the New Lab, there’s survivor there‒”</p><p>“You know just as me that journey will take longer than a year.” She cut your words now, you could feel irritation from his glare even if you didn’t get eyes contact with her.</p><p>“This zombie, already attacked our own, he already killed Dogarena and Dogappy, injured two human kids who work in Science Department with Alphys.” You paled as you heard that, Dogarena and Dogappy are a soulmates monster, they almost have children their own around this week, why the hell everyone didn’t tell you about this!?</p><p>“My deepest apologies your Majesty, but‒”</p><p>“We can’t forgive a murderer here, <em>Sans</em>, we can’t let our true nature to drag us down to oblivion.”</p><p>“Then punish me, your majesty.” You said as the crowd gasped with surprise, they know you as dependable leader and someone who had strong pillar of conviction.</p><p>“Why should I do that?”</p><p>“I’m the one who failed to shoot him on the spot, I’m the one who sent him to the lab, I’m the one who had been soft and made that affected my decision. Please your Majesty, even he’s a different person, he still my brother in another world, please, punish me instead.” <em>Dogeza</em>, you bow down to the earth to her.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Captain W.D. Sans Serif.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty?”</p><p>“You’re banished‒” The whole group surprised by the queen choice of words, but you know what the meaning of her words. You could hear your brother gasped along with others, but you ignored them for now, you need to listen the queen words.</p><p>“‒We can’t let a zombie to be alive in this base, he’s too dangerous‒” at least she didn’t called Edge like he’s a thing.</p><p>“‒And we can’t expect you to be back alive here after a long journey outside of the base‒” You could feel her voice quiver for a second, you know everyone didn’t realize that, but you, your brother and her children can detect it.</p><p>“Pack your needs, you will be escorted to get out from the base tomorrow when the sun rises from horizon.” Too little time to prepare everything, but at least you got a few additional hands to help you out tonight.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.” … you don’t know how to react of all of this.. but at least you could help those skeleton and send them to their world, and maybe.. just maybe, you can change the rule of this story.. about the vaccine and the cure..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“No..”</p><p>“But brother!”</p><p>“I’m sorry <em>Papyrus</em>, it’s too dangerous.. and you’d needed here.”</p><p>“But.. you promised me..” And then he bolted from the room. Your brother wanted to follow you, but of course you couldn’t bring yourself to send your brother to the field of unstable land mines.</p><p>“hey, are you okay?” Ah Classic.</p><p>“explain your definition about ‘Okay’?” You don’t want to be rude, but it’s already too much in one day.</p><p>“uh..”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but no, I’m not okay, can you accompany me with some coffee?” He nodded and you lead him to the kitchen, the dinner time is still on so it’s okay to use some portion, the coffee comes from your private stash.</p><p>“Here, my best instant coffee.” You said while you serve Classic and yourself a cup of coffee. It’s tiramisu this time, and maybe it will help you with this migraine.</p><p>“thanks.” He hesitated but accepted the coffee after he eyed it for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m sorry again for being rude, I’m not always like this after something bad happen.” You said after you sip your coffee, a cup of coffee always made you calm after a storm of shit came through. The smell of tiramisu filled the kitchen, the warm of the coffee filled you with DETERMINATION.</p><p>“uhh.. are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes? Why the occasion?”</p><p>“your eye sockets turned red for a second.” Ah he meant Determination with capital ‘D’.</p><p>“Ah, it’s means my soul produced some Determination.” He widened his eye socket, well it’s not possible for monster to have determination even a bit in their soul in Classic’s original Undertale world, but for obvious reason, we, monsters here need to adapt and evolve to survive in this hard environment, and Determination is the good choice.</p><p>“As you know that from Alphys, we monster here cannot access to our magic anymore, but instead we had equal Determination with humans, there’s some of us mutated and evolved, but there’s some who couldn’t take the Determination in their soul and passed away. we need to adapt with everything in this world to survive, even it’s means to execute someone who couldn’t survive in this world, <strong><em>family or not</em></strong>.” You referred the previous event, when Edge nearly got execute by the queen.</p><p>“This is my decision Classic, you don’t have to be guilty about my choice.” You wanted to leave the kitchen but Red suddenly appeared from the hall.</p><p>“…” You two stared at each other.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Maybe some tea?” He shook his head before the silent comes again.</p><p>“Well, if there’s no occasion then please excuse me, I need to talk to my brother‒”</p><p>“thanks..” You raised your <em>imagination</em> eye brow.</p><p>“.. for defending my brother.. back there.” Ah..</p><p>“There’s nothing to be thank for, it was just my obligation as a big brother.”</p><p>“i owe you my life..” He said before walking out from the kitchen, you share a stare with Classic before you two walked out from the kitchen.</p><p>“looks like you have a contract with him, congrats~~”</p><p> </p><p>-To be Continued-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big step indeed right?<br/>Not long after they adapted they need to adapt with the more harsh environment.</p><p>Poor Arma.. well it's not going to stop him to follow his brother, don't you think?</p><p>*<br/>Olympus: Name from 'Olympus Mons' is a very large shield volcano on the planet Mars. The volcano has a height of over 21 km as measured by the Mars Orbiter Laser Altimeter. Olympus Mons is about two and a half times Mount Everest's height above sea level.</p><p>Valles: Name from 'Valles Marineris' is a system of canyons that runs along the Martian surface east of the Tharsis region. At more than 4,000 km long, 200 km wide and up to 7 km deep, Valles Marineris is one of the largest canyons of the Solar System, surpassed in length only by the rift valleys of Earth.</p><p>Knowledge from Wikipedia~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>